New Body: Under Construction
by twidork808
Summary: "I hated the way I looked. No woman wanted me. I didn't want to be me. This is my story. My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm obese." Chubbyward and Trainerella. Will she be able to whip him into shape? EPOV/BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. Just having some fun with these characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

August 20, 2011

I groan as I turn to see what the fucking noise next to me blaring is. Waking me up from yet another dream with a faceless woman who was worshiping me. I look and see the alarm clock going off.

It's currently 5:00 am on a Saturday morning. There isn't even fucking light outside.

I huff and take a deep breath as I slide to get off my bed. As I get into the bathroom I wince. I hate the person I see in the mirror every day.

If you saw myself with my parents, you would think I wasn't even related to them.

My mother, Esme, is a tiny petite woman with caramel colored hair with a hint of red. Beautiful. She modeled when she was younger which help put her through college. Though she didn't need it.

My mother's family, the Platt's, come from old money. She wanted to prove she could do anything on her own and attended Dartmouth where she meet my father, Carlisle.

To be honest, how they met is still something I don't understand.

My father was Engineering major while my mother was in Theatre.

I digress.

Ever since I was in about middle school, I had an issue with my weight. My father is naturally a slender man. He's about 6'1'', blonde hair, and is actually toned for his age. If you looked really closely you would be able to find some similarities for example, I've got my father's height but I'm taller at 6'3'', I've got my mother's hair color but it's more a reddish color. I've also got my mother's eyes, a green color while my father's are blue. Other than that I can't find anything else we have in common.

I rub my face and wash it and then brush my teeth. I change into my work out clothes before I head downstairs.

I open my door and breathe in the fresh hair. Putting on my running shoes I lock up and stretch for a bit before going on my morning jog.

I've only started jogging last week and so far it isn't looking so good. I can get 1/2 of a mile before I start panting really hard.

I'm trying to work myself up to at least a mile before I take my mother's advice and look up going to a personal trainer. I don't want to be completely useless.

When I realize I've reached the 1/2 mile mark I start to feel my body having a hard time. I close my eyes and try to push just a bit further. I decide to walk the rest of the mile. Tomorrow's another day and I'll try again.

Walking back to my house, it's already 6:30 am and people are starting to leave their houses. I rush back home. Not wanting to be seen by my neighbors too much.

I slowly make my way back up my stairs and head into my bathroom.

Looking in the mirror again I can't help but mutter, "Who the fuck are you and why do I look like you."

I turn and get into a hot shower before I let some tears out.

I hate the fact that I'm so over weight.

I hate that I've never kissed a woman, yet alone held a woman's hand.

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm obese.

* * *

**A/N: Ready for a journey with Chubbyward? Let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I've got some readers! =) I want to thank you guys for stopping by my story! I think I'll probably update this everyday until Saturday. A Simple Break and The Ripple Effect readers, I'm going to update those this week as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Just like to mess with the characters.**

**Warning: My stories aren't beta'd . Haven't found one.. haha**

* * *

**EPOV**

**August 20, 2011**

After my shower and a "healthy" breakfast, I make my way over to my parent's house. Driving there always feel weird. I don't exactly hide the fact that I've got money but I hate seeing the reactions of people when they find out who is exactly behind the Vanquish.

I'm glad my windows are tinted as dark as they are though.

The fact that no one can see inside, makes me feel a little better.

As I pull up to my parent's house, I'm anxious and can't wait to see them. We always have family dinner every Saturday and Sunday but tomorrow they are going to some charity function that my mother's side is hosting.

I opted to sit this one out.

I hate going there and being scrutinized by my family.

It's not like I don't know that I'm overweight. I have been my whole life.

I think even a blind person would be able to tell.

I hate that they always feel the need to belittle me in every way.

The only reason I always attended those functions because of a certain blonde woman that's always there.

Before we were even born our mother's were best friends. It was always their dream that we would get together.

Seeing as Carlisle and Esme have such great genes, as did Kate and Garrett, they thought they would have beautiful grandchildren. When Esme and Kate found out they were having a boy and a girl they wished that we would be able to bring them together as a family.

Unfortunately I being who I am, Tanya wanted nothing to do with me once we hit middle school.

She was the tall, beautiful and popular girl, while I was the chubby music nerd. She only ever put on a smile around me if we were in front of our parents. Other than that I was ignored like a piece of lint on a shirt.

It didn't help that because we knew of our parent's wishes, I wanted to believe in the fairy tale that Tanya would still accept me despite my outside appearance.

Boy was I wrong.

The last event we attended she showed up with her boyfriend, Riley. He's basically the boy next door. Good looking, easy going, very friendly, rich, you name it; he fits the part.

I was crushed but we were never actually together.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I get to the front door and it's pulled open by my mother.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're here! Carlisle, honey! Edward just got here." My mother pulls me into a hug.

I feel bad because she is a tiny little thing and I basically am like three times her size.

"Hi Mom, it's good to see you too." She pulls back and looks me up and down.

"Honey did you lost some weight?" I roll my eyes at her. She knows I'm trying to get into shape and I can tell it's her way of trying to make me feel good about myself.

"I don't think so Mom, but thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"I'm serious Edward. You look like you dropped a few pounds." She crosses her arms and looks at me. "I would never lie to you. I'm your mother. What kind of mother would lie to her own child?" she questions. I can't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Mom. I sure hope I did but I don't feel any different." I shrug. I look up just as my father walks up. Pulling him into a one-arm hug he says, "Hello son. Good to see you. I have to agree with your mother though, you do look like you've lost a few pounds." I pull back. "Well.. Thanks I guess." I shrug again.

"Well let's head to the living room and you can inform us on how your workouts are going!" Esme says as she grabs my hand and leads the way.

I'm in for a long night.

Dinner was great as always. I've been trying to eat less in hopes that it will help me to slim down but so far nothing.

I say goodbye to my parents and drive home.

Pulling up to my house I just sit in my car and get lost in my thoughts.

How different would my life be if I didn't have to deal with this obesity?

Would Tanya and I be together?

I can't help the tear that falls as I head back inside.

My name's Edward Cullen, and I _hate_ my life.

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters and we'll see Bella =) Let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter because I've gotten a few reviews! =) More reviews = more chapters hehe. Anyways one more Chapter after this until we meet Bella!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. **

**Warning: Not beta'd**

* * *

**EPOV**

**August 21, 2011**

I hear that god-awful noise again.

Waking me up from yet another fantasy dream.

I get up and repeat my morning routine. I actually am able to make it the whole mile today.

I guess the reflecting on life really helped.

I eat breakfast and sit down to check all the sports pages. I'm a very involved fan. Nothing comes between a man and his football. Granted the Seahawks lost last night to the Vikings, I have a feeling we might be able to take the Broncos this week.

As I finish up on the computer my phone rings, I look at the screen.

Mom.

She's the only woman who's ever loved me.

I'm grateful for her and wouldn't change a thing but I need to find a woman. It's obviously not going to happen with the way I currently look. I've never had a woman look my way in 26 years.

It's time to change. I pick up, "Hi Mom."

"Oh Edward honey how was your run today?" I can hear the excitement in her voice. She's always been a supporter in anything I choose to do.

"Great actually. I made the whole mile today. It was a bit hard but I figure I'd better chose a gym to actually start going to." I pull up Google just as she chimes in.

"Oh honey I've got the perfect one for you already." I'm worried at that. I don't want to go to no high-class gym. I want someone who will whip me into shape. Not someone who would let me walk all over them.

"Mom, I need some place that won't care we've got money."

"Oh shush. I know that. It's a really great place. I've actually just signed up, Volturi Gym. They have the latest gym equipment and a highly trained staff. I'll give you their number and just call them up." I roll my eyes. Well at least it will save some time of having to find a good place.

"Ok thanks Mom, I'll go call them and set something up." After a few more brief questions about the gym, I've decided to give it a shot. I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Good Morning! Volturi Gym, this is Bree how can I help you today?" Damn girl is so chipper in the morning.

"Ugh hello, I was calling to schedule an appointment to join and find a personal trainer." I quickly rush out. I can feel the anxiety starting to creep up. Once I get to this place, I'll be judged quickly.

There's no doubt women are walking around in barely there clothes showing off their toned bodies and men just the same.

"Ok sure no problem! When did you want to come in? I can fit you in today at about 3:00 pm with one of our sales reps, Embry." Today? I was thinking more like next week!

"Ok yeah that works, what do I need to bring down?"

"We just need you in workout clothes because we do the initial meeting with your trainer the same day so they will be able to get a feel of your level, nutritional needs, and your goal." I gulp.

All that in one day?

These people are serious.

"Ok, yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Ok! I just need your name and well see you later!" I wonder if the entire staff is a happy as this Bree girl is.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Ok Mr. Cullen! We'll see you at 3:00 with Embry! Have a wonderful day!"

"Thanks you too." Once I hang up my phone just drops from my hand to the floor.

Did I seriously just join a gym and will be getting a work out by said gym in less than three hours?

_Pull yourself together Cullen. It's what you want. No pain no gain! _

Yeah. Easy for you to say. You don't have to do the work. I'll probably die or break the equipment.

_No you won't those things are built to withstand weight. _

Great I'm seriously having a conversation with myself. I must have lost my mind.

_Just a little._

Shut up already.

I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm _scared_.

* * *

**A/N: Next up Edward heads to the gym! Wonder who he'll meet there. Leave me some love if you've got the time! =)**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry so late! Had to work at 5:45am today! I'm in between going to my other job now so I'll give you guys the update since I live in Hawaii and most of you are on the mainland! =) **

* * *

**EPOV**

**August 21, 2011**

I was able to finally pull myself together and head to Volturi gym.

It was just as flashy as I pictured.

It was a big building with glass walls.

Every one walking could look inside at the people working out. As I looked closer I was able to see I was right.

Women dressed in just bras and pants running on a treadmill and men just the same.

I felt so out of place.

This was the first step and I'm sure people would give me credit for even taking this step. I just hoped I would get a trainer that wouldn't run screaming.

Once I walk through the doors, a young woman at the front desk looks up. "Welcome to Volturi Gym! How can I help you?" It's the same voice. Bree I think her name was.

"Ugh I'm here for a meeting with Embry?" She looks down at her books. "Oh yes Mr. Cullen! Have a seat over there and I'll get him for you." She motions to the waiting area, where there's sofas, a snack table with drinks and a TV on the fitness channel.

Seriously.

Well I've never stepped foot in a gym. I wonder if they all look like this.

Before I'm able to sit I hear someone approach.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm Embry Call. I understand you're looking to join the gym?" I turn around and I think my jaw drops. Seriously this guy looks like some type of body builder. He's about my height but is in great shape. Well duh Cullen he does work in a gym. What were you expecting? I shake my head and put my hand out.

"Hello Mr. Call, yes I wanted to get into shape." Looking down and motioning at myself, "Obviously." He chuckles, "Well then Mr. Cullen you came to the right place. Please call me Embry and let's head to my office."

I follow and notice he's taking me through the gym. "I figure it's best if I take my clients on a tour before we sit down and sign papers. Let's them get a feel of what they'll be getting into wouldn't you say?" He turns and looks at me. I nod in agreement.

"Well then to our left we have the weight room. It's open to the rest of the members but we close it for a few hours a day when the body builders come to work out. They are here all the time but we give them a specific time slot if the want access to the entire area without having to wait." I nod and we continue on. "To the right we have our cardio room. You'll find a lot of marathon runners there. Next up we have a classroom. There are different classes to fit everyone's need. The schedule of what class and the time it's held is up next to the door. Sometimes there's cancellations and another class takes over the time slot but for the most part it's always the same."

I can't believe how much they offer here. I follow Embry while he continues with the tour.

"Upstairs is the Women's locker room while the Men's is downstairs. There is also an area just for the women upstairs that is only accessible through their locker room. Also upstairs is a smoothie area where we offer a whole bunch of choices as well as some meal choices." We continue down the hall before we stop outside a room that is only separated by a glass wall.

My jaw definitely drops this time. I see women in tiny ass bikini's and men that have no fat on their bodies. "This is the recreation pool. It's open to everyone but we ask that you shower before getting into the pool to minimize the sweat that gets in the water. Most of the members come here for a cool off swim after a workout. There's also a section for lap swimmers. We have some high school and college kids that swim here to get practice in for their teams." I nod.

This isn't exactly a place I feel comfortable coming for a very long time at least.

"Well then, what do you say we head up to my office and get those papers signed?" I look toward Embry. I can't believe for the first time I'm actually joining a gym.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I feel an anxiety attack coming on.

* * *

**A/N: Just basically a filler chapter =) Next up we meet Bella! Let's say if I can get 5 reviews I'll update tonight once I get home in about 3-4 hours from now =)**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To say you guys are awesome for all the reviews wouldn't do it justice! Thank you so much for all of them! It was so nice to finish work and check my phone with all those notifications! =) **

**So who's ready to meet Bella? =)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine =)**

**Warning: Not beta'd like always =(**

* * *

**BPOV**

August 21, 2011

Waking up at 5:00 am is something I'm used to.

Going for a morning run with my girls is a daily thing.

My roommates and I are very close. We all meet in college where we pledged the same sorority and then later found out we were all majoring in similar things.

Rosalie went into college thinking she wanted to become a doctor but found a calling in nutrition. Alice also went to school thinking of entering the medical field as a nurse but found out she loved the anatomy of a human body too much and followed the same route as myself to become a personal trainer.

After we graduated, we moved to Seattle to look for jobs. We were lucky that Volturi Gym, one of the most prestige gyms in Seattle was looking for help.

We all applied and got in.

Rosalie and myself are personal trainers and Alice is a Turbo Kickboxing Instructor and also does some personal training.

After changing into my running clothes I head to the kitchen to grab something light to eat before we go running.

"Morning Bells." Alice pipes. I notice she's already drinking one of her famous smoothies. Damn I never hear her making those. Her smoothies are to die for. You have to catch her making them if you want one. If you come after she's already made it your out of luck.

"Morning Ali, Rose up yet?" I ask as I bite into my apple. She nods and looks over to the couch. I see Rose sitting down with her eyes closed and what? Oh my god! She's got one of Alice's smoothies!

I turn back to Alice, "She got one of your smoothies? How is that fair Ali?" I pout.

"Sorry Bells, she was up even before me and was waiting so I made her one." she shrugs as she goes to wash out her cup. I huff and turn around.

"Sorry bitch next time wake up early enough to catch the Pixie making them." I notice that Rose still has her eyes closed but is now drinking the rest of her smoothie.

"Whatever one day I'll get another and you will be too late. Mark my words." I say back. I can't believe them. I finish my not so tasty apple before we head out the door.

Once we finish our four-mile jog, we're back at the house before 6:00 am and head to get ready for work.

Having best friends that work with you and are basically just like you is the greatest thing in the world. We each take turns driving to work every day to help save on gas. Money isn't exactly tight, we're able to buy what we want but we still would rather save it.

Walking through the front doors we're are greeted by Bree. "Morning Ladies." she says, "Morning Bree" Alice and I say together, "Morning Tanner." says Rose.

If you couldn't tell already, Rose isn't exactly a morning person. The sun needs to be completely up before she's cordial. Let's just say that Bree takes what she can get from Rose at such an early hour. She made the mistake one time of trying to talk story with Rose one morning after she first started. Yeah. Not a pretty sight. We all nod at each other and head into the back.

Entering the employee's locker room, we change into our uniforms. Volturi Gym isn't strict on what the trainers wear just that we wear our blue trainer shirts, which are basically skin tight and black pants or shorts for the women.

Mostly I wear yoga pants while Rosalie and Alice wear shorts.

It's about 7:00 am when we're finally ready and head out to the weight room. Once we get there I notice the bear of a man charging us. I quickly duck to my left while I hear, "Damn it Emmett! Put me down!" I can't help but look at my friend being picked up and spun around by her body builder of a boyfriend.

"But I missed you Rosie! I didn't get to say good morning yet." He finally puts her down and pulls her into a brief kiss. "Morning baby." He pulls back and Rose's eyes are still closed from the kiss. "Morning to you too." she says with a smile.

As I look over to my right, I see Alice and Jasper sharing an equally innocent morning kiss. I'm so happy my girls have found someone special here.

"Good Morning to you too Baby Bells." I chuckle at Emmett.

"Morning to you too Teddy Bear."

"Morning Bella." I hear Jasper's southern accent.

"Morning Jasper." I reply.

Jasper is another trainer here but Emmett is one of the body builders who basically lives at the gym. He's allowed to come in if the trainers are here and can use the equipment.

I'm truly happy with where I am in life right now.

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm _lucky_ to be alive.

* * *

**A/N: How was it getting a brief intro to Bella and the rest of the gang? Wonder what happened to Bella earlier in her life? Next up is EPOV again and the meeting of Edward and Bella =) It's brief but we'll get more after that because they do have to go through Edward's first day at the gym with his trainer! =)**

**Let me know what you guys think! **

**Anyone interested in having more of BPOV? It's Edward's journey so it will mostly be told from him. =)**

**Until Next Time! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's a day late! Working on a Holiday sucks monkey balls! Anyways let's get back to Edward shall we?**

* * *

**EPOV**

August 21, 2011

I nod in agreement to Embry. "Well alright then. Let's get to it."

He claps me on my shoulder and leads me to sit in the chair opposite of him while he goes to sit behind his desk.

"So first off. I understand you want not only to join the gym but also get a personal trainer?" Embry asks. I nod again. "Well obviously I want to get in shape and I'm not happy with how I currently look." Embry nods. "I understand. Here at Volturi Gym we not only want to get people into shape but we want them to make a lifestyle change."

At least he's straightforward.

"I greatly admire that you chose to come here on your own and want to change. Not only for appearance but also to become healthier." I haven't thought about it in that way but if I want to keep that weight off he's right. "Well then my question before we start the paper work is would you like a female or a male trainer?" My jaw drops.

I get to pick either a woman or a man to be my trainer? What. The. Fuck. Couldn't they just make it easier on me and assign someone to me. I mean sure there are pros and cons for the different sexes.

If I picked a woman, she might see me as a sick perv who just wants to check her out and not really work. On the other hand I'm not sure if I really feel comfortable with a guy who's in great shape training me to get into shape.

"I can see you're over thinking the question." Embry says pulling me out of my thoughts. "It's not too bad. A man would whip you into shape no problem, but a women wouldn't take bullshit and whip you into shape just as fast or even faster." he chuckles.

Pulling my eyebrows in together I don't understand why he's laughing. "Sorry. Just to let you know our female trainers here are a no bullshit type. My personal choice would to go with one of our female trainers." I nod.

I don't know I think I'd better go with a guy. Before I know it I'm answering him.

"I'll go with a female trainer then." I shrug.

"Excellent. I'll go get the paper work and let one of our trainers know they'll have a new client. About half an hour later, I'm an official member of Volturi Gym. "Well then, now that all the paper work is done, let's go meet your trainer." I nod following Embry out of his office down the hall back to the cardio room.

I notice a group of women talking, they look to be teasing one of them and that certain brunette doesn't seem to happy about it. I can tell they all work here because of the blue shirts and black pants they're wearing.

"Hello ladies." Embry says getting their attention. They all turn around and I feel like shrinking into a corner. Did all the trainers here look like them?

The tall blonde looks like she belonged on the runway of a Victoria's Secret fashion show. The short black hair women looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine. The medium height women with long brown curls looked like she was the simple girl next door. If I didn't know this was a gym I'd think I was stuck in some alternate universe where it's laughing at me and showing me women I wouldn't ever be able to have.

"Rose, Alice, and Bella this is Edward Cullen a new client I have for you, Bella." Embry says. I notice the brunette lock eyes with me. She smiles. I can't help but smile back.

She walks forward and I swear it's like some Baywatch moment minus the running and swimsuit just the slow motion and she looks like an angel. Sticking her hand out for me to shake, "Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." I blink and smile.

Grabbing her hand I shake it. "Pleased to meet you."

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm _completely_ fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Well now that they've met wonder what's going to happen? Let me know your predictions! **

**Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay but you know how RL is.**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**August 21, 2011**

Bella Swan. It must be short for Isabella.

There was so much beauty radiating off of this woman. She's so tiny as well. I can't help but stare at her. Her big brown eyes are so stunning. I hear a throat clear and shake my head and close my eyes. When I reopen them I notice that Bella is smiling.

"Well then Mr. Cullen how about we get to it then huh?" she asks. Nodding I follow her lead. I'm starting to rethink this whole personal trainer thing. How the hell am I supposed to focus on working out when I've got this beauty telling me what to do?

"So since it's your first day we're going to have to take all your measurements down and we're going to do a little fitness test to see where you're at. Sound good?" She looks over her shoulder at me and I nod. When she looks forward again I can't help but look down a little.

Holy shit I shouldn't have done that. Her ass looks spectacular in those yoga pants. It isn't big but not small either. You can tell that it's really toned but shit. I feel like I want to reach out and grab it. I'm fairly sure you could bounce a quarter off of it.

Before I know it we're in another room. I look around and I feel like throwing up. There are scales, elliptical, weights, and some type of torcher devices.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, we'll start off easy, can you step onto the scale over here." She motions to the scale near the wall. It doesn't look like the typical scales you have at home or at the doctor's office. No. This scale looks like it's made for a huge animal. Not too far off in my case. I sigh and step on it. Looking at Bella I shrug and look away from where the numbers will read.

"Mr. Cullen you have nothing to worry about. This is the scale we use for all the members of the gym. I hope you weren't offended or anything. It's just the most accurate one we've got." Shit. She must have been able to read my face or something. I just nod.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

I hear her breath intake and hear her scribble down into the folder. I don't want to know what my weight is but I feel that I'd better look. Glancing down to my right my jaw drops.

350.

Wow...

I never thought my weight was that high.

I quickly step off of the scale.

"Ok Mr. Cullen this way please." Bella motions over to the wall where it looks like she'll be taking my height next. As I make my way over there I notice Bella has gone off in a different direction. She bends down to pick something up and I can't help the little groan that escapes my mouth when I see her ass on display for me.

When she stands back up I quickly turn back to the wall. Looking her way again I can't help the laugh I let go. She looks up and huffs. I see her smirk at me when she places what she has down next to the wall.

"Ok Mr. Funny Guy, how about you stand next to the wall so I can take your height." I move backwards until my back is flushed against the wall. She brings a white board down to the top of my head and I let out a laugh again.

"It's not that funny some of us can't help we aren't, 6'3" ok?" she huffs as she steps off the ladder she brought over.

"I'm sorry it's just no one has ever brought a ladder to measure me before." I quickly apologize but can't help but laugh at the same time.

"Well then Mr. Cullen, your BMI is currently 43.7. We're going to work on bring that number down ok?" I nod. Over the next half hour we do a whole bunch of fitness tests to see where I'm at.

Obviously I didn't do too well on majority of them but I was able to bench 180lbs. That's more than half my weight so I was proud about that.

"Ok Mr. Cullen I'll work on getting an workout plan and diet plan ready for you. When did you want to come back and start?" She questions with out looking back up from her folder.

Well it's obvious I want to lose the weight fast.

"I was thinking sometime this week if you've got the time." I ask. She nods. "Ok then how about we start with every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday say about 3pm? That way you'll have the weekends to rest." I agree with her. Thankfully my job isn't the typical Monday through Friday 9am-5pm.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow at 3pm then Mr. Cullen." She sticks her hand out for me to shake again. There's a shock that runs up my arm as I grab onto her hand. It must have been mutual because she pulls back at the same time. I laugh. Nervously.

"Bella?" I question. She's looking down at her hand and turning it over. "Hmm?" she replies.

"Please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father and makes me sound way too old." She then looks up at me and smiles.

God that smile is breath taking. "Ok then Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm sweating bullets.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait again. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I'll try and get another chapter out this week! You know the drill, let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter only cause it's BPOV. **

**More of an insight to her past. **

**Sorry about the lack of updates. RL can be a pain every now and then.**

* * *

BPOV

August 21, 2011

Edward's case definitely was going to be a hard one.

To be completely honest I haven't trained someone at his weight before. Well, there's always a first for everything. Struggling with a weight issue isn't easy and with today's society, it's just downright unacceptable to be overweight. I've been there.

Oh sure you may not think it with the way I currently look. Yes I'm on the slimmer side and in shape but growing up, it was a completely different story.

I understand where Edward is coming from and it's a huge step to take the initiative to walk into a gym and change your lifestyle. I commend Edward greatly and I'm very honored to be able to help him change his life for the better.

"Hey Bella, where did you go?" Alice speaks up waving her hand in front of my face. She brings me back from my thoughts about my past and I can't help but smile.

"Just thinking about my new client, Edward." I reply back.

"Oh my that guy was pretty big, sure you'll be able to handle it?" Rose asks. Yes I know, a blind person would be able to figure that out. "Seriously Rose, don't judge. It's a huge step he's taking by wanting to work the weight off and not just take the easy way out and get surgery." I can't help but snap.

"Geeze, sorry there princess. Don't take what I said that harshly." she quips back.

I roll my eyes.

"It's just you guys know what I went through growing up and I can't help but be proud of the fact that I'll be able to help someone change their life in a great way." I feel like patting myself on the back. "Yes, but is Edward going to be the one to achieve it as well. I agree and it's amazing that he wants to do this the healthy way but statistics are against him." I nod, agreeing with Alice.

"True but I'm hoping that Edward will be in that percentile that won't fail." I say. Rose and Alice both nod in agreement. We finish up our break and head back out to the floor. "So I'm thinking a girls night and help me work out a plan for Edward?" I suggest. It's what we normally do when we take on new clients. It helps to get a wider selection with our different backgrounds and expertise.

"Yup no problem Bells. The guys can go off and have their guy time." Alice agrees.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. I'm extremely excited about getting to help shape Edward's perspective on life and help him become more confident in himself even if that starts with a physical appearance.

We head to the market after work to grab some ingredients for tonight's dinner and a few bottles of wine. We like to indulge. It's not such a bad thing. After a few drinks and some arguments on what would be best for Edward, I finally got the exercise and meal plan down.

There's something about Edward that just draws me in. I'm not quite sure but I feel like I need to protect him and care for him. The two main things that definitely stood out was his crazy bronze hair that had a slight color of red and those amazing green eyes.

You could see the pain and torment that he's lived through just from looking into his eyes. It's no doubt due to his size and the fact that you need to have an eight pack and have next to no body fat to be a guy.

Society today is just corrupt. I would like to know whom the person or actually people were who said that a specific type of body image is what is attractive. I would like to give them a piece of my mind.

The fashion industry is the main cause of so many girls and guys being so self-conscious about the way they look. I should know. I've lived through it.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm grateful for my life.

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses as to what Bella had to live through? I'm going to try and get another chapter up tomorrow.**

**Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for those who left reviews on the last chapter! Also thanks for sticking with me since apparently I don't know how to stay on track and update regularly! Who saw the new teaser trailer for BDP2? It was fricken awesome!**

* * *

EPOV

August 22, 2011

"Hmm.."

"Oh God!"

"You like that Edward?" I hear an angelic voice ask.

"Oh God. Please, don't stop." I look down and see a tiny little body with her mouth and hands wrapped around my cock. I close my eyes again. God this feeling, I've never experienced it before.

I open my eyes again to see brown eyes staring back up at me and when she opens her mouth I hear, *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

What the hell? I'm pulling away from her trying my hardest to run back to her and I suddenly jolt awake.

"FUCK" I scream and slam my arm over my eyes.

These fucking dreams just have to stop already. I'm getting fucking sick and tired of being teased in my mind about something I've never had. Wonder if all guys have those dreams or if it's just me. Considering my size. It's probably just me.

Might as well get up since I've been rudely awaken yet again.

The day goes by just like any other day. Mom calls me. Again. I don't understand why she's always calling me. I'm a damn grown man. But, it's nice to have a woman worry about me.

After talking, I explained to her that I've signed up for a trainer at the gym and I'll be going on a diet along with it. She's proud and wants me to succeed. I want to succeed so everyone will stop staring at me.

Work is a piece of cake yet again. Being a game tester isn't a demanding job. It's probably what contributed to even more weight gain for myself since I don't have to leave my house often. I know, how can a guy that drives a Vanquish only be a game tester. Trust fund baby remember? Yeah I just do it for fun not for the money. Never really saw a point in getting an actual job with my size. There aren't many places that would take someone like me seriously.

Yeah I went to college. Graduated top of my class at Dartmouth in Law. So yeah, I've got my law degree, just never really joined a firm. After sending off my review of a new RPG game, I glance at the clock and notice it's 2:30 already and realize I'm about to be late for my first session with Bella.

I make it to Volturi Gym with five minutes to spare and race into the gym where Bree is sitting behind the counter yet again. She looks up and nods, "Mr. Cullen, welcome back." I thank her and head to the locker room to lock my bag up. I take a couple of deep breaths and head to the cardio room to meet Bella. I notice she's already waiting and it looks like she's had a rough day.

"Hello, Bella." I smile at her when she looks up. "Hey, Edward, ready to get started?" she motions to the machine. Is it wrong for me to enjoy the way she says my name? I nod and get onto the machine. I'm basically holding my breath because it doesn't seem like it will support my weight on here.

I look over and wait for directions. Bella looks up at me and smiles. "Well first off we're going to be taking it nice and steady today. Nothing too tough. How about a warm up walk or jog?" she asks. I nod. "Sounds good."

Then I notice she steps up onto the treadmill next to me and turns it on as well. "Do you work out with all your clients?" I blurt out feeling like an idiot when she pulls her eyebrows together and looks down. "Mostly, I feel like it isn't fair to make my clients do something if I'm not willing to do the same thing most of the time." she looks back up at me and smiles.

"Besides, it's a great stress reliever for me!" she laughs and starts jogging. I nod and keep walking. After about half an hour of that my heart is racing so fast I'm sweating like a pig.

It's embarrassing.

Especially when I glance over at Bella and she barely broke a sweat. Don't worry Cullen; we'll get there as well. That damn voice in my head again. Won't shut up. Maybe once I shed the weight I'll shed my craziness of talking to myself. Not happening. UGH. Forget it.

Bella talks me through the rest of the work out. We do some weight lifting not to heavy. I nearly lost my shit when Bella was able to bench 150 lbs. She's must be no more than 110 and she's nearly a foot shorter than me. She just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Nothing!

After that she tells me to head to the showers and that I did a great job today. As I'm about to head to the locker room she drops her clipboard and bends down to pick it up. I look down nearly bending down to help her as well but she looks up at me and tells me it's fine. I lost my shit right there.

HOLY FUCK her big brown eyes and her brown hair.

"Ugh." I spit out.

"I.. Need to go.." I rush out of the room and into the locker room. Holy fuck. Bella is the girl I've been having those dreams about. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't face her like this.

I can't see my dick but I can sure as hell feel that it's standing up at attention for Bella. Fuck. How the hell am I supposed to face her to go over the diet she's made for me?

I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm having sex dreams about my personal trainer.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? OH YEAH Happy 111th Birthday to Edward Cullen! Off to work now. Leave me some love if you think I deserve it! **

**Until Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Goes without saying that I do not own anything Twilight. Let's see what Bella thinks.**

* * *

BPOV

August 22, 2011

What the hell just happened?

One minute Edward is amazed about what I can bench the next he's rushing out of the room because I dropped my clipboard. I shake my head and stand up.

Who knows what's gotten into him. Maybe I shouldn't have done the work outs with him today. What if I hurt his feelings that it seemed like I was able to do everything so easily while he was obviously struggling with it.

I slap my palm to my forehead. Duh Swan that's got to be it! You made a fool out of him.

Fuck. He's such a sweet guy. I bet no one bothers to look past his outer appearance.

Sure, I'm not really one to talk. I'd probably never give him the time of day either but today was fun talking with him. I've never actually met a game tester before. That's pretty cool. I bet Emmett and Jasper would lose their shit if they found out Edward gets to test the games before they actually come out.

Damn boys are always playing either their Xbox or PS3. They seriously bought two consoles and hooked them up at our place so they can play. Let's just say they pay part of our electricity bill as well.

I walk back into my office and throw my clipboard down on my desk, I pass it and go to the window and look out. Another gloomy day but whatever.

"Hey sweet stuff." I hear. Fucking Black. I turn and cross my arms across my chest.

"What do you want Black?" I sneer at him.

"Aw, don't be like that." he stands up and walks over to me, placing one hand above my head on the window and leaning into me. "Give me a chance. We could be great together." he coos.

I can't help the scoff that escapes. I roll my eyes, "Never gonna happen. I know about all your conquests around the gym." I whisper yell at him. I shove his arm out of my way and sit at my desk.

"It's best you leave, Black. I've got a client coming in soon so I can go over his meal plan." he laughs. Laughs! "You mean that new guy? Chubby Cullen?" he laughs even louder.

Seriously?

"Are you fucking with me right now Jacob? I don't have time for your bullshit. Just get out of my office." I yell at him. He may be over six feet but that doesn't stop me from getting into his face. He smirks at me; "Whatever Bella." he turns to leave and I turn to watch him get the hell out of my office when my eyes land on my doorway.

Edward.

His eyebrows are drawn together and he's looking down. I see a single tear fall down his cheek. My heart breaks. He looks up at me then turns to rush away.

He heard.

Fucking Black!

"OH! You fucking asshole! Look at what the fuck you did!" yelling at Jacob and shoving him out of the way slamming him into the wall. I chase after Edward.

"Edward!" I scream when I finally make it to the garage. I can't see him but then I see the backlights of a car go on. Found him. I run up to the car, he's got a damn Vanquish?

Holy shit, Rose is going to lose it when she finds out. I knock on the window and I notice I startled him.

I smile and motion for him to roll the window down. He does but stays quiet.

"Hey." I say.

He doesn't say anything back.

My smile fades. He's hurt.

"Don't worry about that jackass ok?" trying to look at him he keeps turning away. "Edward, seriously don't worry about what he said. He's a jerk and he knows it." sighing, "You forgot your meal plan. I try to give it to him through the window. He takes it but puts it down not even wanting to look at it.

"Hey." I say again this time reaching into the car and putting my hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit. I can't believe how much Jacobs's words hurt him. "How about you meet me at the market tomorrow afternoon? I'll help you pick out the stuff you need to make those meals?" I try to coax him to speak. He just shakes his head.

I don't understand. He surely doesn't have those things on the list that he would need.

"Why not? Do you not want to be seen with me?"

My eyes drop to the ground. It's happening all over again.

"No!" he almost yells at me causing me to startle and look up. He's staring straight into my eyes, "I just don't want to embarrass you by being seen with me." he finally confesses.

Oh. I smile. "Edward, I don't care what people say. They've said enough things to hurt me in my past. Words don't hold the same affect to me as they once did. I'll see you tomorrow at four! Don't keep me waiting!" I turn and rush back into the gym.

Jacob Black has signed his death warrant.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm about to kill a bitch!

* * *

**A/N: So we're slowly going to find out about Bella's past =) I've got a question for you guys. I could do a small time jump or give you another chapter of their trip to the store. Depending on the votes I'll do which ever. If there's enough response on the chapter of their trip to the store I'll just post that and then do the small time jump =) Let me know!**

**Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay guys! So I've worked a few things into this chapter which is what took so long as well as RL. BUT we all know how much of a bitch RL can be! **

* * *

August 23, 2011

EPOV

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I'm currently sitting in my car, outside Whole Foods debating on actually going in to meet Bella or just starting my car and going back home.

"Ugh!" I scream hitting my steering wheel for probably the hundredth time in the last half hour. Yes I was that early. What the hell was I thinking? Agreeing to something like this!

That guy, Jacob I think, his words did hurt but it's not like I haven't heard them before. I mean really, with my size and being in a gym where basically everyone looks like they belong in a catalogue, obviously I stood out. With that being said, it was only a matter of time before someone said something either behind my back or in front of me. I just didn't expect to hear it so soon.

What really shocked me is the fact that Bella came after me. I don't know what her story is yet but I'm going to find out. There's never been anyone besides my parents who cared about how I was doing. It was such a small and simple gesture but it spoke worlds of who Bella was as a person.

I'm glad I got her as a trainer verses someone like Jacob. I probably would've been out of there on the first day. I'm pulled from my thoughts as a knock on the window scares the shit out of me. I jumped and looked to my left to be met with gorgeous big brown eyes and a big smile.

This woman was absolutely stunning. There must have been a mistake when I thought I heard insecurity coming from her yesterday. No way someone this beautiful would have anything at all to be insecure about. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I shut my car off and got out.

I looked down at Bella, "Good afternoon." I say while running my hand through my hair. It's a really bad nervous habit I have. As if my hair could actually stay tamed though, running my hands through does no help either.

"I'll say!" she huffs and rolls her eyes then smiles back at me. I can't help but return the smile back to her as well. "Well then, let's get to it huh?" she nods toward the store and I nod in response back.

As I follow her through the parking lot I can't help myself and before I know it, I'm staring at her ass. My eyes go wide and I look away. Shit. If I thought her yoga pants made her ass look great, it's got nothing on her skinny jeans.

"Edward?" she calls. I shake my head.

"Where'd you just go?" she looks at me with a questioning look. I shrug, "Donno." I look behind her and take in my surroundings. I've never been in here before to be honest. It's basically what I thought it would look like.

No processed foods anywhere. Organic this organic that. I can't help but cringe thinking about the diet she's about to put me on.

"Well let's get to it huh? Shouldn't be too much trouble to find everything." I hear Bella say as she moves to get a shopping cart. I can't help but feel like people are staring at me. I turn around a little and look to my right and I see two guys talking amongst themselves while pointing at Bella then looking back at me.

"She can't seriously be with that guy?" one said. "No way dude, he must be related to her or something." the other responded. I felt like running out of the store.

Just as I made up my mind to book it out of there, Bella came back with the cart. "Let's get started huh?" she smiled. God her smile was breathtaking. I gestured with my hand for her to go ahead and I followed.  
We headed down the dry foods first. She started putting things in the cart and giving me information about the usefulness of things. Honestly I had no idea what she was talking about. Whole wheat this, organic that, fatty acids this, fresh that. My head was starting to spin with all this new information.

Bella looked back at me and giggled. I looked up at her and gave her a shy smile. "Not lost with all the information are you?" she smiled.

I shrugged, "Sorta, I mean it's a lot to take in. Things I've never tried before, I guess I'll have to get used to it." I pulled my eyebrows in together.

She laughed again. God her laugh was intoxicating. "It's not all that much, don't worry." She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed again.

"Hey gorgeous girl." I turned the same time Bella did. The guy was tall and lean. He looked in shape with sandy blonde hair. I looked down at Bella and her face was expressionless, she had stopped laughing.

If I didn't look down when I did I probably would have missed it but I'm fairly sure I saw recognition in her features.

"Can I help you?" Bella said shyly and smiled. I wonder if she knows him. I looked toward the guy and back at her. He didn't seem to know her but she did him.

He took a few steps toward us and looking at me and nodding then back at Bella. "I'm James, and you are?" he smiled at her again.

I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm invisible again.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to write BPOV for next chapter and get her take on the shopping experience then we probably the small time jump. Any guesses on James?**

**Until Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I managed to get this out on time for once! Sorry for those of you in different time zones. Guess you'll be getting this Thursday morning if anything. It's currently still Wednesday night here! Hello to all the new readers that have joined me for this ride! I'd love to hear your thoughts about everything! Thank you to those who have constantly reviewed! I enjoy reading every single one of them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

* * *

August 23, 2011

BPOV

Wow. Talk about a blast from the past. Not even one that's worth my time either. James Hunter.

Basically your typical jerk jock that ruled high school. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him.

Not wanting to go down that memory lane, I push it down as I did with all the teasing. "It's nice to meet you James. I'm pretty busy so I'll see you around."

I turn to Edward, "Ready?" he nods and we continue down the aisle.

"Wait!" I hear. I sigh and turn around. "Wait." James says again as he walks up to where Edward and I stopped. "Do you think I could get your name or maybe your number? You look really familiar but I can't put my finger on it." he says.

I close my eyes because the memories start flooding back.

_Hey chubby belly! _

_Watch out wide load coming through! _

_Grab onto something, I think it's an earthquake! Oh wait its Isabella coming!_

I open my eyes and give myself a self-nod. "Sorry, I doubt we've met before but my name is Bella. I'll see you around."

Seriously I do not want to deal with James Hunter. I dealt with him for seriously all my life growing up in Forks and I do not want to deal with him in my life now. I turn away and grab Edward by the hand to pull him away.

Just as quickly as I grab his hand I drop it. I don't think I picked up static but I doubt I was imaging that spark I felt. I wonder if he felt that too?

I look up at him and he's looking at his hands with a confused look on his face. I smile.

He looks kinda cute when he makes that face.

We quickly make our escape to the next aisle. Seems like Edward's lost with all the nutritional information I've been giving him so I better lighten the mood a bit.

"So Edward?" I start off to get his attention. "Yeah?" he answers shyly. I smile. "What do you do in your free time? I'm guessing you probably have a lot of it with your current employment." I joke and raise an eyebrow at him. Gotta say, I'm pretty jealous he gets to stay home all day and play video games.

"Um.. Well.." he starts off.

Well then.

I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Hey, it's cool I didn't mean to pry. I just kinda wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Seems like all this healthy stuff is taking you for a ride." I laugh.

He nods.

I knew it.

"Well then. In my free time I do the typical girl stuff. Hang out with my friends, go clubbing, and what not. I'm actually roommates with the other two girls I was with the first day we met. Rosalie and Alice?" he nods in understanding.

I motion for us to continue on.

"I hang out at my parents quite often." Edward pretty much whispers.

My heart breaks at this.

It also brings back memories of how my life used to be back in Forks.

"You don't hang out with friends or go out?" I question. He just shakes his head. "Don't really have any at all. The closest ones would be my parent's friend's children. They don't really care to see me either." he shrugs.

I can't believe how much our lives are so alike. I can't help but just nod. The rest of the time at Whole Foods was pretty much spent in silence.

No sign of James Hunter.

Thank God.

Edward and I part ways in the parking lot and I give him all the instructions and his meal plan. Letting him know he could call me if he had any questions.

He seemed pretty hesitant to swap numbers at first. I think I'm in way over my head with this client.

There's so much pain and hurt in his life that I can very much relate to. I just hope that I got to him in time to help turn his life around as I did.

On the drive home, I couldn't help but relive all the memories from high school and part of college. Before I know it I'm in tears. I pulled over and just let everything go.

I cried because of all the teasing I got my whole life, I cried for the pain I put my parents through right after graduation, I cried for almost losing my life, but mostly I cried for Edward.

I haven't even known him for a week and I feel so protective of him already. I can't help but get emotionally attached to most of my clients.

I feel like I get more out of it then they do.

I finally pull myself together. I really need a girl's night tonight. I text the girls and let them know. I shake my head as I pull back onto the road.

I'm Bella Swan, and I'm already emotionally attached.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda a short chapter but I felt we needed a BPOV to get more of an inside look. Is this the last of James? Don't think so. There's more to Bella still yet that will be revealed later on. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Here's my banner for this story thanks to my sister!**

** . **

**Also my facebook group!**

** groups/403239893058057/**

**Until Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

I want to thank **LadyLiterary** for taking on the role of beta'ing and pre-reading for NBUC! Special thanks goes out to her for making this so pretty for me! =)

* * *

**August 23, 2011**

**BPOV**

"C'mon Bells spill!" Alice slurs. We've been drinking for the past 3 hours and I'm fairly certain none of us can see straight either. "You come home crying, then poof, out comes the alcohol. What's the deal?" Rose questions.

I sigh and hiccup at the same time. "James Hunter." is all that leaves my mouth. I look up at Rose and Alice. Obviously they don't understand what that name means to me, so I divulge into the story that is my past. Filling them in on issues from my past is always a huge thing for me.

Not many people know the actual story besides Angela Weber, a therapist from my late high school days to early college days.

"He's Mr. Popular Jock, the guy that everyone wanted to be or be with." I start off. They nod in agreement. I take another sip of my apple martini—yes it's a girly drink but whatever, I was in the mood for it—"He wasn't the start of everything but he definitely made it worse. But his "other half" was technically the one who started it all."

I close my eyes and delve back in time.

_Freshman Year_

_I quickly rush from the office to my first class, English, which was a subject that quickly grabbed my attention a few years ago. My dream was to get out of this small town and work for a New York publishing company. I find my class and rush to find a seat in the back. _

_While waiting for Mrs. Clearwater to start class, I open up my worn copy of **Romeo and Juliet** and submerge myself into the classic. I've always wanted to experience the young love in **Romeo**. The feeling of being embodied in it, so much that nothing else matters except your other half. You would do anything and be anybody for that person. I'm jerked from my thoughts when I hear the chair next to me being pulled back. I look to my left and my jaw falls slack. _

_Sitting next to me is Victoria Lefevre; Forks own All-American sweetheart and currently dating James Hunter, her counterpart. _

"_Alright class, instead of the usual 2-page essay we will be starting off the year with a production…**Romeo and Juliet**." Groans erupt from the entire class excluding me. "Not exactly what you were expecting for Freshmen English right?" Mrs. Clearwater grins and surveys the classroom just as I shove my book into my bag. _

"_We will be having auditions for each part of the play. This will take all 4 semesters so you'd best put on an award-winning performances." To say that working on the play all year was something I was looking forward to was an understatement, but I didn't want to put on a play with the way I looked._

_Overweight. I'll eventually be called Belly instead of Bella the way my luck is going. The nerdy girl who is always a book in one hand and food in the other. I'm only 14 and my doctors have already told me that I need to start living healthier or it will take a toll on my health later in life. Being 5'2 and 150 pounds, doesn't exactly live up to high school standards of beauty. _

_More than once I've thought of myself as a roly-poly, round and ignored by the skinnier and more colorful bugs that flutter around and snag all the cute, muscular male bugs._

_I always made sure I stayed out of everyone's way so I didn't attract attention to myself; but all that changed the day of the final rehearsal in May, right before opening night. We were working our way through the play and had gotten up until Act IV scene v. I read through my lines quickly and quietly like I did every time._

O lamentable day!

**Lady Capulet**

What is the matter?

**Nurse**

Look, look! O heavy day!

_At that line I stumbled over my costume and landed on Victoria, who was—as predicted—playing Juliet. I heard the air leave her lungs as she angrily shoved me off her. She sat straight up and said, "Oh heavy day is right!". Everyone started laughing at me and whispering as my cheeks burned bright red with embrassment and shame. I got up and looked around for a friendly face, but everyone was laughing and jeering at me._

_My eyes started to water up. I covered my mouth and ran off stage with tears falling down my face and clouding my vision. My throat locked up like I had just spit on rather than laughed at by my classmates. Mrs. Clearwater called after me but I kept running until I found the bathroom and locked myself in a stall for what felt like hours. _

_Finally I decided to clean my face, change my clothes and head home. I definetly wasn't expecting what happened next. As I opened the bathroom door, I locked eyes with James Hunter and he smiled at me. I was just about to return the smile when Victoria came up and fluttered to his side. _

"_So you've finally seen the beast that tried to kill me when she landed on me at rehearsal." she smirked at me maliciously. James looked down at her then back to me with confusion. Then he realized what Victoria was talking about and his eyes lit up with barely disguised excitement. "So you're Chubby Belly. Maybe you should carry an alarm with you to let people know that a wide load is coming through." Everyone in the hall started laughing, and not just my classmates around but upperclassmen as well. I quickly rushed back to change and rushed back home. _

_My mother and father tried to comfort me that night but we all were naive in thinking it would go away overnight. That was the start of my high school career, which followed me through to college where I then dealt with another problem._

Taking another sip from yet another apple martini, I looked up at Rose and Alice. Tears were in their eyes and streaming down their faces. They seemed to have sobered up while I told the story. Seeing as I was the only one still drinking.

"That fucking dick!" Rose seethed. "Wait until I run into him! He won't know what hit him!" They started to make their plans on how they could give James a taste of his own medicine. I listened here and there but mostly tuned it out.

Reliving that memory again had me at tears of my own. But I knew it wasn't only myself I was crying for. Rose and Alice threw their arms over me and pulled me into a group hug. "Bells he was a jerk. We've all had to deal with them at one point or another in our lives." Rose said. Alice nodded fervently in agreement. "They need to be put in place. Even if it's years after what they did." Alice chirped.

I looked over at her and saw her grinning devilishly, the same grin that brought Jasper to his knees every time. Apparently it worked on us too because Rose asked, "Would you be up for Operation Hunter?". I looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you say Captain Revenge." I was almost certain it was the alcohol talking since I was currently seeing double of them so I obviously I wasn't prepared for what they had in store.

I woke up the next morning, cursing everyone and everything to hell with the worse hangover I'd had since college. "Someone remind me never to drink 7 martinis in a row." I grumbeld angrily to myself, rubbing my forehead. After I got ready I headed to the kitchen where I saw Rose and Alice giggling and plotting over waffles and bacon. Seriously these girls never seemed to get hangovers. I peaked over Alice's shoulder to find they'd drawn out a very detailed plan on poster-size paper called "Operation Hunter".

Now why does that sound so familiar to me? When I realized they hadn't noticed my arrival I decided to play a little prank. "Good morning y'all!" I screamed and making Rose and Alice jump in their seats. "What are you doing that's so important?" I questioned. They had identical smirks on their faces. "Operation Hunter, Silly Belly." Alice answered, as if I somehow knew what she was talking about. "Don't tell me you don't remember?" Rose asked when I'm pretty sure she caught the clueless look I had on my face.

"Remember when you told us about James Hunter?" she said. Oh fuck. I thought that was just a really bad dream due to my over consumption of alcohol. They both giggled at me and I looked up at them, knowing I was fucked.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm about to get blindsided.

* * *

**A/N:** There we have it. A look into Bella's past! Any ideas of what Operation Hunter could be? Also what else did Bella go through? Let me know your thoughts! =)

Side note, there's 101 people following the story! I'd like to know who you guys are! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Also I've got a FB group for NBUC, the link will be on my profile. Also check out the banner for this story on there! Made by my sister! =)

Until Next Time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

**Sorry for the WAY overdue update! Unfortunately I no longer have a beta/prereader. Anyone reading up for the job? PM me and let me know if you are! I'd love for a reader to be able to do it! =) **

* * *

August 31, 2011

EPOV

It's been one week and I've dropped fifteen pounds! I really can't believe it. "Great job Edward!" Looking to my left, I see Bella smiling. She puts her hand up while I chuckle I give her a high five. "How do you feel?" she asks looking up at me.

How do I feel? I feel great. I can actually tell there's a difference. It isn't much but it's still there. "I can tell that there's a difference." I smile at Bella. She smiles back again. I have to admit that I'm proud of the progress I've made so far. Granted the diet she's put me on is hard to stick to.

Most things I eat are ok in general but other things just taste so plain. I almost had a few slips a couple of times but sucked it up realized that it wouldn't help me reach my end goal I wanted so I just pushed through.

To be honest I've also gone running. Well ok that's not totally honest. I've tried to keep a running pace but it's still hard. I can't wait to go to my parents' house this weekend and see if they will be able to tell that I've lost some weight.

"So from here it only gets tougher." I hear Bella say. I look at her sort of lost and realize I've been lost in my own thoughts and she was explaining what we'd be doing for the next week. "I'm sorry Bella but I was caught up in my own thoughts. Could you run that by me again?"

I hear her sigh but she nods. "It's ok Edward. At least you admitted that you weren't paying attention verses playing it off and getting lost later on. Try to keep focused though ok?" she tilts her head a little to the right and smiles at me. I smile back. This woman is so gorgeous. I bet she could be a model if she wanted.

Wait. Hold up dude. Focus. Right. I give my head a little shake to clear my mind that's been so focused on Bella lately. "Well then let's wrap up today's session and we can go watch the turbo kickboxing class for a bit. I want you to see what I'll eventually have you doing later." I can't help but gulp. It feels like my throat has gone dry. She wants me to do what now?

I hear her laugh and look up at her. "Don't worry Edward. It won't be until we both agree you are ready to handle it." She playfully punches my arm. I give her a weak smile and grab my arm. "That kind of hurt you know." Honestly no it didn't but for some reason I have no verbal filter around her sometimes.

She has a confused look on and looks up at me. "I'm so sorry Edward. It wasn't meant to hurt. I was just playing around." Smirking, I nudge her softly with my elbow and nod at her, "I know, I was just teasing." Watching Bella scrunch up her face reminded me of a toddler throwing a hissy fit because they couldn't get candy at the market. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked absolutely stunning with her eyebrows drawn in to a V shape, her nose scrunched up, and her lips that were pursed together making it look like she was making a teasing kissy face at me.

God now that was adorable.

As we walk down to the classrooms, I notice that the gym doesn't seem as crowded today. There seems to be less people on the machines, I wonder where everyone is. "Hey Bella?" She stops and turns around facing me. I didn't expect her to stop walking so I almost nearly walked right into her. That wouldn't have been a very pleasant sight and I'm fairly sure she would have gotten hurt in the process because I probably would have knocked her down.

"Yeah?" She cocks her head a little to the left. Something I've noticed she does a lot. I gesture around, "Where is everyone? There doesn't seem to be much people around today." She looks around and nods, "It's probably because there's a body building competition today. Emmett and Jasper went down." I look at her puzzled. Am I supposed to know who Emmett and Jasper are? "Oh sorry that would be Rose and Alice's boyfriends. Emmett is a body builder and Jasper is somewhat of his trainer as well. You'll see them around the gym at some point." she finishes off and turns around and starts walking again so I follow.

When we get to the classroom, I hear someone shouting out orders. The voice sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on why. When we actually can see inside the room, my jaw drops. There is a tiny girl shouting orders as well as a tall blonde and it looks like they are commanding an army! This is what Bella wants me to do? This woman has lost her mind! I look down at Bella and she looks up at me sheepishly and shrugs. I turn back to the room and watch as the class moves with such synchronization.

I'm Edward Cullen, and apparently Bella thinks I've got a death wish.

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it. Just a short chapter but I'm editing the next one already and I've gotten like 3 chapters written so I'll update again during the week! Hopefully I'll try to every week if not every two. I'd be surprised if anyone stuck around still yet! Let me know if anyone is still with me or if I'm flying solo! =/**

**Until Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

* * *

September 7, 2011

EPOV

I still can't get over the fact that Bella wants me to try kickboxing.

Watching that class taught by Rose and Alice last week, yeah let's just say it's going to be a long time before I get to the point of the rest of the class. With everything Bella's got me doing, on top of my own workouts, I can tell that my body is changing. I can't help but wish I had done something like this sooner. Maybe my life would be different at this point.

Then again, if I had done this sooner, I might have had a trainer like that Jacob guy. I was surprised to come into the gym that Wednesday and see that he was sporting a black eye and had his nose taped up. I don't think I was imagining it either but I'm pretty sure he was walking with a limp. I've got my theory about what could have happened but there's just no way it could.

If it did, I'm pretty sure I'd be deathly afraid of Bella.

I shudder at that thought.

Speaking of her, she's finally given me a break so I decided to head to refill my water bottle. I'm in the middle of it when I hear two women talking about party plans from around the corner.

"I'm serious Alice. Bells will kick our ass if we throw her a surprise party." I hear, who I'm guessing to be Rose, hiss.

"But Rose! She's our best friend! We owe this to her!" I hear Alice counter back.

I'm starting to guess Bella does not like any type of surprises.

"I know she is but still! Remember when we tried to set her up with Jasper's cousin, Peter? Yeah that didn't go so well." Rose says.

"I know, I know and that was a total bad call on my part, but seriously how were we supposed to know he wasn't into chicks?" At that I start coughing, choking on the water I was drinking.

Seriously? Her best friends tried to set her up with a gay guy? The next thing I know I feel someone whacking my back. I turn and see it's a huge guy. My eyes go wide and some how I miraculously stop choking.

I gulp.

"Yo man you alright there?" I feel my eyes go wide and all I do is nod. He's only slightly taller than I am but he's massive. Like body builder type huge. Shit. I could really use Bella's help right about now. "Em, what are you doing over there?" I hear someone ask and as I turn to my left I see Alice and Rose coming toward us.

"Hey Rosie!" The huge guy takes literally two steps toward her and pulls her into a deep kiss. I don't really like looking in on other people's affections so I just turn away.

"Em stop it! I'm at work!" Rose shouts.

"Do you want to get us in trouble? It's bad enough you're always here but no PDA!" Alice yells at him while shaking her finger at him. Looking back toward the big guy, he looks embarrassed. I don't understand how that big guy is afraid of a woman who is nearly two feet shorter than him.

"Edward! There you are! I said you could fill up your water bottle not socialize." I turn quickly and almost knock Bella over. Thank god I catch her and steady her in time. She looks shocked but then her eyebrows are drawn in and she's looking at my hands around her arms. I quickly pull them away and mutter "Sorry." She just waves it off and turns to her friends.

"What are you ladies doing over here? Don't you have classes to teach?" Bella says, she sounds like a mother hen making sure her chicks are in line. It's quite fascinating to watch. The ladies look at Bella then back to me and giggle and walk away.

"Emmett!" I hear Bella shout and I cringe at her voice. I don't particularly like that tone in her voice but it does something to me. I see this Emmett guy turn and look like someone ran over his puppy while he looks at Bella. "I have a favor to ask of you later but I'm sure it can wait until tonight when you boys come over for dinner." He nods and quickly walks away. It's hard to imagine but I feel like I should be afraid of Bella right now.

Turning back to her, she motions for me to follow her. She finishes my workout and she seems to have mellowed out from earlier. Wonder if something had happened during the time of my eavesdropping and when she showed up. I don't question it.

"So when you come in next, I'm going to cut our workout short a bit and we're going to have a chat with Emmett." she says. I look at her questionably because I've never actually met this Emmett guy. I just nod in agreement. "I'm fairly sure you'll like what I have in mind. I'll see you soon!" she says and then she's off. I don't exactly know whether to be afraid or excited.

Either way, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm on a roller-coaster that is my life.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so it wasn't during the week like I wanted but exactly a week is pretty good right? Anyways thanks for those who reviewed last time. I know there's more readers out there and I would love to hear from you!**

**Quick question: Would you rather have these shorter chapters and updates weekly or longer chapters that might include POVs from Bella and Edward in one and that would be possibly every 2-3 weeks? Majority will rule on this one. If you don't review and let me know, don't complain if it's a longer wait =) Review and let me know which! **

**BTW I got this idea of voting from a story I'm reading, The New Girl by Completerandomness12 go check that out! =)**

**Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

* * *

**September 10, 2011**

**BPOV**

_"Bella, wake up." I stretch and turn over and hear a chuckle._

_"Bella, sweetheart wake up, Happy Birthday."_

I moan and stretch my arms out reaching for the voice but my arms turn up empty on the other side of my bed.

Slowly I open my eyes to find out that it was just a dream. What's with these dreams lately? It's always of some faceless man with the sweetest voice.

Closing my eyes, I try to remember the touch of this man; he's always touching me with so much care and love. I open my eyes and groan. Another year and still no guy. I huff and decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Coming out of the shower, I hear my phone going off. It's the gym.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Happy Birthday girl!" I hear Bree squeal. I laugh a bit but it comes out a bit forced. "Thanks, Bree." I shake my head.

That girl could talk your ear off it you let her. "So anyways the reason I was calling is cause you've gotta come into the gym today!" I gasp, "What? Bree it's my day off!" I groan. I was actually looking forward to relaxing for the day. I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself I guess.

"No silly not to work! There's something here for you and you've got to pick it up." She adds.

I roll my eyes, "Can't it just wait until Monday?"

"No silly! You've got to come in ASAP! I'll see you soon!" Before I'm able to respond I hear a click on the phone. Pulling my phone away from my ear I stare at it in disbelief. She actually hung up on me.

Letting the girls know I'm heading to the gym really quick to pick something up, turns into questioning but I just wave them off telling them I'll tell them when I get back.

Thankfully I miss the lunch rush and the streets seem to have less traffic today. As I walk into the gym I see Bree standing by the counter smiling. This girl, she's so sweet, like the younger sister I've never had, nor really wanted. Returning the smile, "So what's so important that I needed to pick it up right now?"

She just motions for me to follow her. Noticing we're heading to my office, I can't help but wonder why she didn't just tell me to go there. Opening my door, she motions for me to go first. Not looking ahead of me but at her as I pass I don't notice what's sitting on my desk.

White, pink and red colors attract my attention to the bouquet sitting on my desk. It's gorgeous white and pink lilies with red roses. Who could have sent these? I make my way over to the flowers and look for a card. I find one surprisingly. The cursive on the card is breath taking. It reads, _Isabella Swan_.

I open the card and read out loud,

_"Bella, thank you for making such an impact on my life and helping me turn it around, _

_I over heard that it was your birthday and I hope you don't find the flower's _

_I sent to be out of place. Have a wonderful day and I'll see you on Monday. _

_-Edward Cullen._

I'm shocked. I've never gotten flowers from a guy friend; I guess that's what he would be. He doesn't just feel like a client to me.

"Oh Bella, what's going on with you and Mr. Cullen?" I hear Bree question with a slight hint of teasing in her voice. Quickly turning around I felt the heat rising in my face. Is something going on between Edward and I? She's got to be kidding right? I mean I barely know the guy. Not true, we've got so much in common but it's only been a few weeks since we've met.

"Nothing is going on between us Bree. It's just a simple gesture." Waving the card, "As you heard, he over heard it was my birthday and decided to thank me and sent me the flowers. It's really sweet." I smile.

He's not like the typical guys I know and who have tried to get my attention. Edward is really sweet and funny. I feel his pain on how outside appearances turn off people and it hurts because you never get to really know the person they really are.

Heading back to the apartment, I notice it seems too quiet. I yell out for the girls but I'm met with silence. Since the girls seemed to have gone out and I'm alone I figure now is the best time to call my parents. As soon and I open my door, I see a black box with a white bow on it.

As I'm eyeing the hell out of the box the girls appear at my door, "Well don't just stare at it, open it!" Alice squeals. "I'm not sure if I want to." I mutter. As if I can feel it, I know Rose rolls her eyes, "Just open it. You know you will eventually." I sigh in defeat and open it.

Gasping, I pull out a gorgeous white off the shoulder dress. I lift it higher out of the box and notice it's got black triangles from my sides into my waist and silver and black lines going down my sides. There's also a hint of purple on the bust area and the back is of course backless. After turning the dress so I could see the back, it's got a triangle cut out and the back is nearly all back except for the middle going down that's white. Turning around I pull the dress up to myself as I look in the mirror, it's gorgeous. "What's this for?"

"Your birthday silly! Happy Birthday by the way!" Alice chirps. Nodding I see Rose's eyes look toward the flowers that are now by my bedside. "Who are those from?" I can't help the blush that rises up to my cheeks.

"It's from Edward." I mutter barely over a whisper.

"That new client of yours?" Alice asks with her head tilting to the left. I just nod at her question and I see Rose and Alice give each other knowing looks. Rose just shrugs and Alice looks like she just got a brilliant idea. "Well Bells, go and shower, we're going out tonight where you can wear that dress of yours!" I can't help the groan that escapes. The girls know I hate going out for any occasion especially if it's my birthday.

"No use in trying to get out! We're going and that's the end of it." Rose says as the girls take their leave. I fall on my bed and groan.

"I heard that! Now go get ready!" Alice yells. Damn that Pixie and her sixth sense.

After what felt like hours of being a Barbie to Alice and Rose, we're finally off to Les Deux.

Alice's dress is strapless with a black top with detailed designs in silver and the bottom in full white that comes into a ruffled bow in the middle of her waist. It also ends high on her thighs. Making her look taller than she is.

Rose is also wearing a strapless black dress that hugs to her curves just right. It's got a dark grey lightning shape going down her side that is studded on the outside. What can I say but the fact that us girls love our short dresses.

The opening of this club in Seattle was a big thing. There was a charity function that decided to open a branch up here. Rose and Alice were so upset that they weren't able to attend that opening. It's the first time we'll be going there, I can't wait to see if it's nearly the same as the one that Lauren Conrad and all the girls from The Hills used to go to in Hollywood.

When we pull up, I notice it's fairly busy and I really don't think we're going to get in. Rose and Alice assure me that we will, those girls have got their ways and I've just learned not to question it. Walking up to the door, I felt intimidated suddenly by all the gorgeous women and men waiting to get in. Looking around, I'm tugged in by Alice. I gasp as I'm dragged into the club. It's absolutely gorgeous, there's an open area outside that is surrounded by a colonial stonewall.

Leather seats for people to sit are spread around the area and there are lanterns spread out where there's just enough light so you aren't completely in the dark but you are able to still see the stars at night.

As I'm looking around I notice a water fountain right in the middle with plants surrounding it. "Wow." is all the escapes my lips. I turn and Alice and Rose are nodding in agreement.

"Well then let's get this party started!" Alice squeals and drags me along. I look toward Rose and she just rolls her eyes but smiles. Alice leads me through the crowd and then I hear, "Happy Birthday Bella!" I quickly look in front of me and see all of my friends there.

I can't help but smile and walk toward everyone. First up is Emmett, the hulking guy that he is, I'm quickly lifted off of my feet and twirled around. I laugh at the same time he says, "Happy Birthday Baby Bells!" I slap him on the head and force him to put me back on the ground, "Thank you Emmy Bear." I tease back. He just rolls his eyes at me and then walks toward Rose.

I'm pulled into another hug and I hear a southern accent, "Happy Birthday Bella." I hug him back, "Thanks Jasper." I'm passed around and around and being wished a happy birthday until I'm finally dragged to the bar by my girls. "So were you surprised?" Alice asks bouncing while we wait for the bartender. I can't help but nod and smile. "Yes, although I'm pretty sure I specifically remember telling you guys I wanted no surprises." I try to say with a straight face but fail miserably.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" I freeze as I hear an eerie familiar voice. Sure enough when I turn, James Hunter. Way to ruin my night.

"Oh wow. Hey again." he says to me. I really don't want to be but I'd better be polite I guess. "Hey." I say back and give him a small smile.

"It's James, remember?" I nod, "Yeah that's right. Sorry your name slipped my mind for a moment." he just shrugs.

"So what can I get for you ladies?" I look over at Alice who is currently looking at Rose and I just know there's a silent conversation going on between them. I can't help but feel that my birthday is about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Well since you asked, it's my friend, Bella's birthday tonight." Alice says while linking our arms. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"It would be really nice if you could take care of her drinks tonight." Rose notions.

"Birthday girl huh? Well then your drinks are on me tonight!" James smiles. I can see right through him. Buying me drinks does not mean you are getting in my pants.

As the night goes on, I'm feeling pretty damn good after a few drinks and talking with the girls. They've decided that it was time to put Operation Hunter into effect. Since it was so abruptly put on us, they just gave me the general run down of how they wanted to play it out. All I can say is that I'll give it my best shot but I'm not quite sure how it will actually play out. I walk up to the bar alone this time and my eyes are set on James. He's rivaling my look and I can see it in his eyes that he thinks he's going to score tonight.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm so not prepared for this.

**~NBUC~**

**September 16, 2011**

**EPOV**

Today is it; I will ask Bella out on a date. I really don't want to be shut down but there's a 50/50 chance right? I sure hoping the odds will play in my favor. In the few weeks I've known her and the rare time we got to spend away from the gym, she's definitely a girl I could see myself happy with. Hell, whom am I trying to kid, she seems perfect.

I just hope she's not like the other women who just turn me down because of how I look. Bella has been able to treat me like an actual human; she talks to me, jokes with me and even teases here and there. I've never flirted with a woman and vice versa but I think that's what it's like right?

I feel like there's a bounce in my step as I walk through the gym doors. I'm greeted a "Good afternoon" by Bree like every other day. I return a smile and head to go find Bella. I smile as I see the petite brunette joking with her friends by the water fountain. Rose motions toward me and Bella turns and walks over with a smile.

"Hey Edward." I return her smile, "Good afternoon Bella." I follow her as she heads off to the cardio room. I notice she doesn't have her long sleeve shirt on today. As I'm look at her I notice my eyes looking down her bare arms and finally my eyes land on her wrists. My step falters, what are those scars? I've seen people with them before but there couldn't be any possible reason why she'd have those. I just shrug it off for now because I don't wanna make her uncomfortable by asking.

"Ok well that's all for today. You've already met with Emmett and he told me you guys will be starting next week?" I nod in agreement. "Yeah, we decided to work Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

"You sure you're up for it Edward, I mean I personally think that it would be great and probably get you toward your goal faster." She's got a good point. I love what Bella has been doing for me but I don't just want to lose the weight but have muscle as well.

"Well that's it for today so I guess you should rest up for this coming week." Bella teases and adds a wink. My jaw almost dropped. It's now or never Cullen.

"W-well there was one more thing…" I trailed off. I quickly look to the floor but then Bella's face appears there. I smile at her and she returns it. "Edward I'm over here." I chuckle and nod and look up as she straightens back up. "I was wondering… if you'd… like to gooutonadatewithme?" I quickly rush out. I take a big breath and I feel my eyebrows furrow. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I look up at her again and take a deep breath.

"I was wondering… no hoping that you would accompany me on a date?" I took another deep breath and waited for her to give me an answer. At first I saw shock then what looked like to be confusion then she smiled. Oh god I hoped she wasn't one of those who took pity on guys like me. Who am I trying to kid; Bella isn't that type of woman.

"Edward, I would like that very much." she smiled again. Did I hear her correctly? She said yes? She said YES! "Really?" I still couldn't believe it. "Yes Edward. I'd like that." Bella giggled a bit. "Oh wow, um.. Ok! That's great!"

"So… what did you have in mind?" Shit. I hadn't even thought that far through. "Um… to be honest I really didn't know if you'd even say yes so I didn't really think of anything." Not that I'd have any experience anyways. "Well then how about you give me a call when you think it through?" she suggested and I nodded in agreement. "Ok well I'll see you later!" and she was off.

Did that just really happen? I can't help but walk out of the gym in a daze. I don't really remember getting back home or even sitting in front of my computer. Ok so it's no secret that I've obviously never been on a date. I'm a 26-year-old man and I'm still a virgin, sad right? I actually googled "First dates in Seattle". After what seemed like hours of looking of what we could do I finally came up with something and I sure hope she liked it. Maybe I should make that call now. She should like it right? I hope so.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Edward."

"Oh yeah hey what's up?" she seemed like she was excited that I called, I think. "Oh well… um… I came up with something for us to do for our date if you're still interested…" I trailed off, hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"Let me have it." I heard excitement in her voice but maybe it's just my wishful thinking? "Well how about dinner and then a walk around the marina?" There was silence on the phone. Oh god I hope it isn't that lame that she's silently laughing at me.

"Bella?" "Huh, oh yeah that sounds great! Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment." she quickly apologized. "How does tomorrow night sound?" I asked. I really wanted to take her out as soon as possible before my so found confidence left. "That sounds great! Should give Alice and Rose plenty of time…" she trailed off seeming like she wasn't all that excited. Shit, I screwed up already.

"Oh, um well if you already have plans it's ok-" she cut me off, "No Edward that's not it-" she laughed, "Whenever I go out the girls always have this need to, I guess you would call it, play Bella Barbie." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Don't you get ready yourself? I'm sure you'd do great." what was I doing, flirting? I'm so new at this I don't know up from down.

"Oh trust me, I do just fine but they have this need to do it for some unknown reason." I personally thought it was sweet that she had friends who wanted to dress her up but judging by her reaction, I don't think Bella thought that.

We continued to talk about random things for nearly an hour before I realized what time it was so we said goodbye and Bella had text me her address so I would be able to pick her up tomorrow night.

I'm Edward Cullen and I feel like a teenager going on his first date.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys so the majority rule was for longer chapters and that mean's I'll be seeing you guys in 2-3 weeks from now!**

**I've got another question for you guys that's up to vote, do you want a chapter on what happened between Bella and James? Otherwise I'm going to post it as an outtake at the end because it's not really all the important to the story. Again majority rules on this. **

**Also if you guys would like to ask questions about the story or whatever I'm so down to answer them! **

**I love reading all your reviews even if it's just to say "thanks for the update." =)**

**Until Next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm soooooo sorry guys! RL just got way to much in the way! Midterms are finally over and I finally got over the stomach flu! We had a tsunami warning this past weekend and now the east coast has been hit with hurricane Sandy. I hope all of you guys on the east coast are doing alright!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

* * *

**September 17, 2011**

**EPOV**

Looking back on the past few weeks, I've come to realize that my life has done a complete 180. I never socialized with anyone, even if it was just to say "Hi" in passing. The only socialization I'm used to is with the company and fellow testers. Going to the charity functions with Carlisle and Esme don't count in my book either because I tend to just keep to myself, no one ever comes around anyways.

Of course there was Tanya, she was always the one I wanted to talk to and be around. I see now that I was just a sad little puppy who followed her everywhere. I digress.

Going to Volturi Gym was the best decision I've ever made for myself. Well ok, that's not entirely true, I did want to go to lose the weight for Tanya but that ship has since set sail. She can be happy with her boyfriend since it's obviously what she wants. I haven't stopped thinking about a certain brunette since that first day at the gym.

She's made such an impact in my life, not only with my health but as a person as well. I've found out that I'm not the shy introvert, overweight guy I thought I once was.

Ok so I'm still not in the greatest shape but the point is that I'm trying and Bella brings out the best in me. I feel free with her, she sees me as a person, looking past my outer appearance and that's what attracted me even more to her. Hell yes she's gorgeous and has a body to die but so what right?

Yeah right who am I kidding, I'm a guy and I want things to go further and develop into more than just friends. I sure hope Bella does as well. She said "yes" to our date so that's a step in the right direction, right?

Before I realize it, I'm outside her building. Walking through the front door, I'm startled by a voice, "I know you do not live here, what's your name and who you are here to see?" I look to my right and see a night guard. Looking at his nametag I see it says, Gary.

"Umm yes, Edward Cullen and I'm here to see Bella Swan." I feel him sizing me up and he looks down at his clipboard and nods toward the elevators, "Your name's here go on up."

I nod in acknowledgement and head up. Standing outside her door, I'm about to knock then it dawns on me. Shit I forgot flowers! How the hell am I supposed to take her out when I didn't even bring any flowers to give her! Isn't that what guys do? Fuck screw up numero uno Cullen.

I sigh and figure it's too late already so I'll just have to make it up to her some how. I knock on the door and I can here some yelling going on and scrambling around before the door flies open. I'm face to face with Rose and she's sizing me up already. I look down a little and notice Alice who is doing the same thing flanks her.

I gulp. Fuck. They already know I didn't bring flowers. "G-good evening ladies." I mutter out. I need to get my ass in check with women. I know I'm a damn goof but seriously every guy knows how to at least have a decent conversation with a woman right?

Rose rolls her eyes and Alice moves to the side letting me in with a smile. Moving past them realize I don't know exactly where they want me to go. As if she can sense my hesitation, "Have a seat on the couch, Edward." Alice says. I nod and quickly move there.

"Notice you forgot a very important thing tonight, Edward." Rose says curtly. I gulp; this woman scares the shit out of me.

"I know and I realize that mistake but it's my first date and I didn't exactly know what to do." I rush out. Alice giggles, "That's so sweet Edward! Don't worry, Bella doesn't care about material things like someone else." Rose huffs and sits at the counter.

"Speaking of Bella, is she ready? Dinner reservations are at 8." I question. "At least you managed to get the reservations done." Rose says flatly. Fuck I really screwed up with her already.

"Shut up Rose! Leave Edward alone!" I smile and turn my head and my jaw drops. Bella walks out from a room and smiles at me, "Hi." I quickly stand up and move towards her stopping just at her side, "Hi, you look gorgeous." She giggles; god that sound is angelic.

"Thanks Edward, shall we go?" I nod and lead her toward the door. It's quiet on the elevator ride down and as we walk past Gary I see him look Bella up and down and then glare at me. I get this feeling that he must have tried and failed. I smile at that thought and I hear him huff as we walk out the door.

Walking toward my car, I hear Bella mutter something under her breath but I can't make it out and figure she wouldn't have wanted me to hear it anyways. I open to door and she says thanks.

Making small conversation on the car ride to the restaurant I can't keep my eyes away from her legs. They look like they go on forever although she's not that tall. In those heels and her short dress, she's definitely a vixen in disguise. I pull up to Canlis and pull up to the valet, getting out I give my keys to the guy and quickly walk to lead Bella in.

"I hope you like it here, I've only been here once with my parents and the view of the marina is breath taking." She slightly nods and looks up at me, "I've always wanted to come here since it opened up but I never had the chance. Thank you for bringing me here." I return her smile, "Don't thank me yet, we don't know if you like it or not." that causes her to laugh. "You're right. Let's reserve the thanking until after we've eaten then."

Our hostess seats us right next to the window and I can't help the smile that appears on my face, Bella looks like a small child sitting in the window seat of an airplane. She glances over at me and she freezes and smiles, "I'm sorry, I'm acting childish aren't I?" I shrug, "I did the same when I first came here as well. A pretty embarrassing experience for my parents when I was asked to remove my face from the window and asked to move seats."

"Not even! I cannot picture that happening!" she counters back.

"Believe it, I'm sure that same waiter is still here somewhere and might say something."

"I hope he's working so that he can replay the whole thing for me." I just shrug, internally hoping he's not here tonight.

"Hello, my name is Becca and welcome to Canlis. Are you folks ready for some drinks?" I motion for Bella to go first and she orders an Apple Martini and I order a Guinness.

"How was your day?" I ask, what I really want to ask is about her scars but I can't just ask about something so personal. Maybe one day she'll tell me but right now isn't the time or place.

"Pretty great actually. I managed to avoid Rose and Alice playing Bella Barbie with me, so that's always a plus." I choke on my drink. I completely forgot she said they do that with her. I look at her again and nod, she can dress her self pretty damn sexy I must say.

"How about you?" I shrug, "Nothing too exciting, tested out a new game, had a chat with my parents, same as always." I look at her and she gives me a small smile.

"Tell me about your childhood, parents, school?" I ask trying to avoid the awkwardness that is my life. She tenses at my question but quickly composes herself.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I grew up in a small town called Forks, Charlie and Renee; my parents still live there. Went to U-Dub where I met Alice and Rose and we quickly became fast friends. We ended up finding a place in Seattle and applied at Volturi Gym and the rest is history." I feel like she didn't want to go too much into her childhood so I don't push.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Well my parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I guess as you could probably tell, I've got money but it isn't something I've earned on my own. I'm what you would call a trust fund baby. Going to my mother's charity functions ever since I was little. One that I really did enjoy was when she opened up Les Deux here, I got to help her with the business aspects of it."

"No way!" Bella cuts me off. "Your mother is Esme Platt? Well I guess Cullen, but that's her?" I'm confused as to how she would know my mother but I nod.

"Wow. The girls are going to freak. They love her work as an interior designer, especially Alice, Rose admires her for her charity work and wants to volunteer for an organization like that some day."

I'm shocked at that information, Rose a charity volunteer, don't think so. I mean have you met that woman? She could probably make a man's balls jump back up! I don't know how Emmett can handle her. I mean not in I own you type of way just with her attitude I guess. I'm just going to shut up cause I sound like a dick.

"Wouldn't they have met her already? I mean she does go to the gym to work out." Bella nods, "Yes but we're all too afraid to actually approach her, I mean she's like a legend!" I laugh at that, my mother a legend?

"It's not funny! I mean you obviously know of how great of a woman she is!" I nod in agreement because yeah, my mom is awesome.

"I'll bring her in one day with me when I come in and introduce you guys then." Bella shoots up at that, "REALLY?!" I quickly look around as does she and apologizes and sits back down.

"Really, Bella, it's no problem." This woman is amazing, the smallest things seem to amaze and please her. We talk more through out dinner about our childhood and I can tell she's holding something back from me. I pay the bill much to Bella's disagreement but I told her that if she paid it wouldn't be considered a date and it would hurt my feelings. She gave in after I played the guilt trip but I mean really, what type of guy would make a woman he asked out pay for her portion. I'll tell you, a boy, not a man.

"Did you want to take a walk around the marina before we head back?" I ask her not wanting the date to end yet.

"That sounds great." she smiles. I frown as I notice she's a bit cold so I shrug out of my jacket and put it around her shoulders. I laugh as I notice she's pretty much drowned in it.

"Sorry it's so big on you." She just looks up at me, "It's perfect Edward." I reach for her hand and we walk around the marina looking at all the boats.

"So I wanted to share something with you that I didn't get to say back at the restaurant." she stops so I stop as well but motion toward the benches.

"I was the fat kid when I was younger so I know what you're going through." I'm taking back by what she just said. The fat kid? No way.

"I can see you doubt what I said but it's true. Growing up I was always the fat kid that got teased, pushed around, and basically stepped on." I look down at my hands, speechless. Looking at her I notice she's looking up to the stars and pulls my coat around her tighter.

"I wasn't in a good place when I graduated high school, in the few months before graduation I just couldn't take the teasing anymore, so I tried to end it." I don't know exactly what she means until my eyes land on her hand rubbing her wrists. It clicked.

"I'm not an idiot and I know you saw them that day I forgot to wear my long sleeve shirt." I nod, "I did but I didn't want to ask because it wasn't my place to."

"That's what I appreciated, you didn't ask but waited until I shared. Anyways I basically started cutting myself because it was the only power I had over my own self. The kids at school couldn't have that power that I did over my own body. One day it got really bad and I cut too deep and hit my vein." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella you don't have to share anymore. I don't want you to feel obligated to." Opening her eyes she looks at me, "I want to Edward, with you." I give her a small smile.

"There was blood every where, you wouldn't think that such a small vein could bleed so much. I was rushed to the hospital after my mother found me semi conscience in the bathroom. Needless to say it was my turning point. I was put into therapy and I turned my life around. Cleaned up my eating habits and started to exercise and lost majority of my weight right before college."

I was speechless. What Bella had gone through overshadowed my life ten fold. I reached for her hands and pulled my coat sleeves back. I brought her wrists to my lips and kissed each side. I looked up at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away and she leaned into my hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." I whisper to her. She nods, "I just want you to know that I understand where you're coming from and that I'm here for you if you need me."

We head back to my car and I drive her back home. Standing outside her door I realize it's not or never, "Bella." I barely whisper to her, we're standing so close, "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" I had to ask. I didn't want to shock her or scare her away but I felt that it would be right after how the date went. She just nods and closes her eyes. This is it Cullen, now or never. I lean in and kiss her, it's barely a peck but her lips were so soft, I pulled back and leaned in again. She parts her lips and it forces mine to do the same. I start freaking out because I don't know what to do at this point. I've seen movies but I've never kissed anyone before. I pull back and shut my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I've never kissed anyone before and that was my first one." I squint and look at her. She's got a smirk on her face, "Edward it's completely fine." I open my eyes, fine? How can that be, I pulled away from the first girl I've ever kissed, mid-kiss!

"I don't understand how that can be fi-" I'm cut off by Bella as she pulled me down into another kiss. She moves her hands through my hair and pulls me closer. She parts her lips again and traces my bottom lip with her tongue. My hands move up to her neck and I pull her towards me while walking her back to the wall. I comply and part my lips as well and her tongue rushes into my mouth, it's like a wrestling match going on for dominance but it's obvious Bella's won.

She slowly pulls back and I whisper, "Wow." I can feel her smile against my lips, "Wow indeed." I stand straight up and look down at her, cheeks flushed and her lips are a little swollen. I move my thumb over her bottom lip and lift her chin up and give her a small kiss again.

"Thank you for a wonderful date Miss Swan." I reluctantly pull my hand back, "Thank you as well, Mr. Cullen. That was the best first date I've ever had." Giving me a small smile she opens her door and I watch as she slowly closes the door behind her. Taking a deep breath I can't help the goofy smile that stays glued to my face the rest of the ride home.

**September 17, 2011**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just did that. I finally let someone in. Edward is such a sweet guy and he now knows that I understand where he's coming from. Granted it's a different situation in itself entirely but the base root is the same.

The look on his face when I was telling him my story was one that I'll never forget. Having to relive that whole situation wasn't easy for me. I find myself calling a very familiar number before I even realize it.

"Hello? Bella honey, is everything alright?" I hear the worry in my mothers' voice.

"Hi Mom, yeah everything is great actually." As I tell her how my evening went, I can tell she's shocked but I get this feeling that she's proud.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad you're finally letting someone in. This Edward guy sounds great and I'm glad that you two have been able to find common ground and connect with. He sounds like a keeper." she giggles at the last part.

I can't help but roll my eyes at her. Of course she'd only be thinking about me finding Mr. Right and popping out little one's for her already. Sure if the right guy came along I'd be more than ready to settle but I feel like I still need more time. We talk for a few more minutes before I let her go, it's time to face the music with Alice and Rose.

Thank god they weren't here when I got back. I hear my phone beep before I walk out of my room because it sounds like the girls are back. Smiling I see that it's from Edward,

_Bella,_

_I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you so much for sharing your story with me. I know it took a lot for you to do and I really appreciate that you picked me to share it with. As for our kiss we shared. I can't stop thinking about it and I sure hope things between us might move forward when you are ready. Have a great night, I'll see you at the gym._

_Always, Edward_

I squeal and my door flies open. "What?! What is it!?" I turn my head to the door and laugh. I guess seeing Alice freak out with a baseball bat while looking at her upside down from my bed is a hilarious sight. I turn over and just laugh.

"Seriously Bells, what is it?" Rose questions leaning against my doorframe, "I'm guessing the date went well?" I nod and smile.

"It went really well. There's more to Edward than just meets the eye and he's a really great guy."

"Well then, don't keep the details so vague. I will get them out if you don't share them now." Alice chimes, folding her arms across her chest. So like her, always has to know everything about everyone's business.

For the second time I recant the events that went down tonight. I can see that Alice and Rose are a bit hurt over me not sharing my experiences from high school with them but I just couldn't.

"I was hoping that things would work out and now I know they have, I won't pry into your business but I'm glad you shared with us." Rose says hugging me. I nod and turn into her hair, "I'm sorry I haven't told you guys something so important but with Edward, it's just different with him." She nods as well. I look over and see Alice pouting, this girl I swear she's like a child.

I pull her towards me, "Ali, I'm sorry I didn't share that part of my life with you guys, you know you two are like sisters to me, it's just really hard to relive and just share it. With Edward, there's just something about being with him that makes me want to share everything with him." She nods, "I know, it's just that it hurts, you know? I mean I thought we knew everything about each other and I can't believe I didn't know about this." I nod and hang my head.

"I'm sorry and I promise no more secrets." To be honest, I can't wait to get to know Edward better; I'm looking forward to Monday.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's how the date went. Did I do alright? Next chapter will give you some giggles. I'm not one for all the heavy stuff so that's basically it. Anyone see that coming with Bella? Let me know what you thought!**

**Until Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay guys! Home stretch now for fall semester of school! I got stuck with so many midterms and papers I wanted to cry every day! =( So Breaking Dawn Part 2 is out! How'd you guys like it? I thought it was awesome and it sure surpassed my expectations! That twist was the absolute best as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All of that good stuff belongs to SM. I only claim the storyline.**

* * *

**October 28, 2011**

**EPOV**

This past month has been crazy! Time sure flies when you enjoy life.

Bella has been such a huge help with my weight loss, as has Emmett now as well. Seriously though, Emmett's workouts are way tougher than Bella's I miss the days I had with her. She's no longer my personal trainer but I'm still a member of the gym. I just show up and work with Emmett.

He's taken me under his wing and I couldn't be more grateful for it, he isn't even getting paid and he's still helping me. At this point I'm finally down to 290 and I haven't been happier. Yes I'm still not at the point I want to be at, but I'm able to do a lot more than I used to only just two months ago.

This was the best decision I've ever made in my life and I'm glad I made it. Having met the most wonderful woman who is now very important in my life now was something I never saw coming. We're currently an item and I'm proud when Bella sees old friends and introduces me as her boyfriend.

I want to be someone who is worthy of having Bella with me so she's my new motivation to get into even better shape than just losing the weight. That's why I'm currently stuck with this monster.

"C'mon Eddie boy! Push harder I know you can do better than that!" Emmett shouts. Let's just say our workouts consists of screaming; mostly his.

"I-I can't Em!" I grunt.

"What did you just say? I'm sorry I don't know that word." He basically sings. He gets on my last fucking nerve all the damn time. I push harder to finish the rep he's got me doing and rack the weights.

Taking a deep breath I sit up, "You fucking asshole, what if I dropped it?" I glare at him; he's currently sitting down on another bench just watching me. You know how you're supposed to have a spotter when bench pressing? Yeah, well he's not always there. I nearly dropped the bar on myself and Bella was walking by at the time and chewed Emmett out for not paying attention. He's a moron but he's helping me reach my goal faster.

Bella had me eating all healthy stuff but now with Emmett, it's nothing but protein and carbs. That's what got me into my weight problem in the first place but he assures me that it won't happen again so long as I keep burning it off. Whatever, I'll kill him one day if he let's the weights fall on me.

I get up to go and get some water and I see a very petite brunette near the water fountain, "Hello, beautiful." I whisper in her ear, she reaches behind herself and grabs my hand as she turns around.

"Hey yourself, how's the workout?"

"Emmett nearly let me drop the weights, again." I roll my eyes.

"What? That's it!" she nearly storms off but I pull her back.

"No Bella, it's alright I had it and he knew it." I shrug. She looks at me as if to make sure I'm telling the truth, "Alright then. So are we still on for tonight?" I nod. We're all going to the girls' apartment for dinner. Apparently Alice plans this huge Halloween party and she needs to make sure all the final touches are in place.

What Bella doesn't know is that I'm bringing some test games with me for Jasper and Emmett to try out; I want their feedback before I send in mine. I'm sure they'll have a field day when they find out. Apparently the girls have got multiple systems at their house because of them.

I let Bella go since she's got another client and go back to where Emmett and Jasper are now waiting.

"So what's the deal for tonight?" Emmett asks.

"Dinner at the girls place and party planning." Jasper mutters while rolling his eyes. I was about to comment on what he said but then there's this loud voice over the speakers, "JASPER WHITLOCK! I SAW THAT!"

We all look at each other and then look around for the voice; I look at Jasper who's white as a sheet and follow his gaze. Holy shit, the mini hurricane known as Alice is glaring over at us from the front desk with Bree laughing behind her. I mutter to Jasper, "Dude, you are so in the dog house." Jasper just nods and hangs his head.

"Thank fuck it wasn't Rose, I cannot take a week with no sex again." Emmett whispers to us while looking all around for Rosalie, luckily for him, I know she's currently teaching a class that Bella took her client to.

Later that night at the apartment, I'm regretting my decision of bringing my test games over while getting death glares by three pairs of eyes.

I didn't fucking know that Emmett and Jasper take games to a whole new level. They are jumping up and down screaming at each other, screaming into the mic and just screaming in general. What's worse is that they are only playing against each other. There's no online play at all yet.

Putting my head in my hands, I rub my eyes, never again am I making this mistake. I feel a small hand lift my head up and then she sits in my lap. I give her a small smile, hoping that she'll understand my apology. She just smiles and nods, "You didn't know they get like this, I know but next time ask if you wanted to bring a new game that isn't even out yet. It's never been this bad with the current releases."

I blow out a big breath and pull her closer and stick my face in her hair, "I'm sorry" I apologize, "I'll ask next time, I just wanted to do something nice." She gives a small laugh, "Well the good thing that will come out of this, is that they will be cleaning the apartment after."

I don't understand what she means by that but she explains it quickly, "It's always like this, when they come over to play, Alice and Rose make them clean the entire apartment as punishment for making us sit through it."

I can't help but laugh at that. An idea pops into my head and before I can explain it I'm out the door and on the way to the store, grabbing the two frilliest articles I quickly pay for it and rush back to the apartment.

Obviously the time I was gone made no dent into their game play so I pull Bella aside. She's got a really confused look on her face but I pull out my purchase and she quickly cups her mouth to keep in her laugh. She nods furiously and agrees to my plan. I'm hoping that this will make up for my screw up.

"Alright that is enough!" I hear Rose shout.

Bella and I lock eyes with each other and try to keep our laughs in and rush back into the living room. Alice is currently pulling all the cords and plugs out and Rose has the controllers in her hands while Emmett is seriously on his knee's begging. Jasper is following Alice and pleading with her to let them play.

"I said it's over already, you had your fun now it's time to clean!" Rose says coolly. Emmett and Jasper hang their heads but get up and go into the kitchen.

"Rose, Alice, give them these to wear." I hand them the items from my bag. Alice and Rose's eyes light up and they start laughing hysterically.

Emmett and Jasper come out of the kitchen with their cleaning supplies, I notice that they both have buckets with their names on it. Geeze how much do they play here and have to clean after? They both look up and then a look of terror passes in their eyes.

Emmett's mouth drops and Jasper starts shaking his head.

"No way! No way am I putting that on!" Jasper yells.

"Fucking hell! I am NOT wearing that!" Emmett shouts in agreement.

Rose and Alice just hold it up for them, "Put them on boys." Bella sings. They reach for them and practically rip them away from the girls and put them on. Locking eyes with them, holy shit, I'm scared. I may now be in the good graces of the women but I've currently turned on the men.

I shrug; I see it, as it's always better to be in the good graces of the women. Sorry guys.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was so dead. How dare he bring an unreleased game for the guys to play when we were supposed to be preparing for the Halloween party in a few days! He didn't even ask if it would be all right! I mean sure I understand that he wanted to get in with the guys but seriously! He doesn't even know how they get with their games, I mean sure I've given him a general idea, but isn't it common sense that they would be like ten times worse with an unreleased game?

After his small apology, I explain to him that the guys have to clean after and it's like an idea popped into his head. Suddenly he just jumped up and left. I don't know what's gotten into him but he's in for it. He just ups and leaves during this? Oh if he thinks his workouts were tough before he's in for a new one. I'm taking over again. No more buddy-buddy time with the guys at the gym anymore.

I don't realize how long he's been gone but the door bursts open and Edward I lock eyes with each other, he gestures for me to come over.

Oh that man has got another thing coming to him. I finally notice he's got a shopping bag and then he pulls what he has out. I look up to him and try to keep from bursting out with laughter so I quickly cup my hands over my mouth. After Edward cues me in on his plan, I try again to not laugh loudly.

"Alright, that is enough!" I hear Rose shout, looking at Edward and sharing smiles we rush back into the room. After hearing the guys beg, they finally concede and head to the kitchen to grab their stuff. Yes, they have their own cleaning supplies with buckets with their names on it. Let's just say it happens so much that we don't even need to clean our own apartment anymore!

I quickly give Alice and Rose the purchases Edward made, "Rose, Alice give them these to wear". I look at Edward and we share a smile as Alice and Rose start cracking up laughing.

When the boys come back with their stuff, "No way! No way am I putting that on!" Jasper yells.

"Fucking hell! I am NOT wearing that!" Emmett yells back.

I just roll my eyes at this because it's futile, they will wear them. Rose and Alice just hold it up for them, "Put them on boys." I tease. They reach for them and practically rip them away from Alice and Rose and put them on. I see a flash go off and look to my left, Alice just snapped a picture and is still laughing.

Emmett's little get up is a full frontal apron with dragonflies on the top with a purple background and a baby pink skirt with flowers on it complete with a yellow ruffled hem and a yellow sash with a purple flower.

To me, Emmett got the worse of the two since Jasper's apron is only a bottom part with three tiers of ruffles the first two are white and the last is pink all with flowers and I can't forget the sash that's baby blue with flowers. I must say though, Emmett's looks like it was made for a child while Jasper's one looks like something Nana would wear.

I notice the guys are currently giving Edward the stare down but what are they going to do? They're more afraid of Alice and Rose to even try anything.

"Did I do well?" I hear Edward come up behind me and ask. I lean into him nodding, "You sure got yourself out of the dog house, that's for sure." I turn and smile at him. He cracks a small smirk, god that's so sexy. I give him a small smile and stand on my toes and give him a small kiss. I feel Edward smiling and I pull back.

"I was really worried I'd fucked up so I had to think of something to fix it so I just left and came back with those, I'm sorry." He hangs his head, I know he didn't mean any harm but still, you always ask no matter what. I reach for his face and place my hand along his cheek and turn him so he's looking at me.

"I know Edward, I understand you wanted to just do something good, but next time ask me to make sure, ok?" He nods, "I'm sorry, I just wanted their feedback on the game as well before I give mine, of course they'll get the credit but I wanted to see how their reactions would be to it. I obviously had no idea that they could even do something like that." he shakes his head. I can't help but nod and giggle at the same time, "Yeah it's always like this, but honestly it's like ten times worse since it's a game that hasn't even been released."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'll make sure and ask you before next time." Our little moment is interrupted by Alice, "Now that the apartment is being cleaned, it's party planning time!"

Poor Edward has been having ideas, decorations, food, entertainment, costumes and everything else being thrown at him. He looks so lost with his eyebrows pulling down into a "v" shape. I quickly nudge his shoulder, "You can go watch TV with the guys if you want." knowing him, he'll probably stay anyways.

"I'm good, it's just a lot." he assures me.

"So I'm thinking about twenty-five or so guests-" Alice is cut off by me, "Twenty-five? Alice, are you crazy? Think about parking around here, how many guests are you inviting?"

"Alice you know they aren't going go be able to fit in our apartment, you need to think logically." Rose nods.

"Aww, c'mon guys! It's a party! It can't just be a small gathering. We know a lot of people and I'm sure they're going to want to come!" Alice pouts trying to plead her case. Rose and I stand firm against her but that all goes to shit when Edward speaks up.

"If you don't mind moving it, I'd be happy to open my home to the party. Its big and fitting 25 people wouldn't be a problem." he shrugs. Edward, god-bless his soul but he's crazy! He just opened the can of worms.

"REALLY?!" she screams and I quickly cover my ears. I squint as I see her lunge over the table at Edward and jumps on his lap squeezing him into a hug.

"A-Al-ice.. Can't b-breathe." Edward gasps.

"Opps! Sorry!" she releases him and sits back down the same time the guys run back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jasper shouts, looking from me to Alice then Alice to Rose.

"Oh nothing! We're moving the party to Edward's house! It's huge!" she squeals and claps at the same time. Looking over to Rose, she rolls her eyes and I steal a glance at Edward who just shrugs. Giving him a small smile I get up and move to sit in his lap.

"That was really sweet of you to do Edward." I murmur into his ear. I move a bit when he gives a slight chuckle, "It's the least I could do, plus there's lots of parking around my neighborhood and I doubt she'll be able to decorate as much there as she would here."

Pulling back from him I raise an eyebrow, "You'd be surprised, now that you've given her a bigger place, she might go way-y overboard." Letting him squirm a bit I see him swallow, I'm memorized by the bob of his Adam's apple.

"I'll be left to clean it up, won't I?" Shaking my head, "No, Edward, we'll all clean up if not mostly that night then the morning after, don't worry." He nods.

"So the theme is going to be Disney this year! I have the perfect ideas for us now that we've all finally been coupled up!" Alice jumps up and down. Edward glances at me and I can see a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't let it go too far." I nudge him. For once, I'm actually excited for one of Alice's party. I have a feeling Edward will enjoy himself as well.

* * *

**A/N: So next up is the Halloween party! How'd you like Edward's redemption idea? I tend to get overly excited when I play games as well =) Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, any ideas on what should go down at the party? I might work them in if it works with what I've got! Also I'd love to hear your thoughts on BDp2! NO SPOILERS please in cases others who haven't seen it by chance read the reviews!**

**Until Next Time!**


	19. NOTICE

Hey all, I wanted to thank you guys for your patience with my sporadic updating. Unfortunately I'm going to have to put my stories on hold. My boyfriend of over 7 years just recently broke up with me, feeling we just grew apart. I can't find it in me to write HEA stories at the moment but I will work on them when I'm feeling better. My Mom said that it's for the best but when your high school sweetheart breaks up with you, it feels like your world has ended. I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on and I will return when I'm able to. Please don't give up on me, I would never abandon my story. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
